


Strawhats vs. Furniture

by AnniereadsStuff



Series: Writing something everyday [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But it's funny, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Moving In Together, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, They all suck at assembling furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniereadsStuff/pseuds/AnniereadsStuff
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are moving in together. It turns out their friends don't know how to assemble furniture. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Writing something everyday [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Strawhats vs. Furniture

Despite popular opinion, Zoro and Sanji were capable of working together. They argued about the details, most of the time and they tried to one up each other by trying to do the most complicated things in the shortest possible time. Nevertheless, they were able to work together to achieve a common goal. They picked up Luffy with a car often enough. (Which doesn’t seem like it should be a team effort, but Sanji didn’t have a drivers license and Zoro had no sense of direction. So they had to work together.)

So really when they moved in together (after some meddling from Nami, Robin and surprisingly Usopp), they should have been able to build their furniture together, on their own. It wasn’t even the big stuff, they merged most of their households. Moving Zoro’s old couch through the stairwell and then through the entrance proved to be more difficult than expected and Luffy had put a dent in their wall, but it saved them the trouble of assembling a new one. Sanji’s bed and wardrobe were disassembled into three pieces each, which it made it easier to navigate with them, while they were still easy enough to reassemble after the move.

They only had to buy some smaller things, as well as a kitchen table, four new chairs - because Sanji didn’t want Zoro’s old ones in his kitchen - and a coffee table.Since they weren’t made of money and the stairwell of their new apartment complex was rather narrow, they decided to get those at ikea. Ikea furniture always came in practical boxes, which were easy enough to transport and it wasn’t hard to assemble. At least in theory, it wasn’t.

„I’m telling you, you’re holding it the wrong way“, Sanji said for the umpteenth time now, gesturing to the table top Zoro was currently trying to fit onto their couch table. The one that he had flipped approximately a thousand times by now.

„No I don’t. Go work on your chairs“, Zoro argued, trying to get Sanji out of his hair. He was sure he could easily assemble the couch table, if his boyfriend would just get out of his hair. He loved Sanji, but he really knew how to get on Zoro’s nerves. Which was good, because otherwise they wouldn’t be dating.

„You just need to flip it“, Sanji argued back, trying to intercept and grab the table top. Zoro brushed away Sanji’s hand, and was about to argue again, when a loud noise from the bedroom interrupted him. The bedroom were Luffy and Usopp currently worked on the task to reassemble the wardrobe and the bed, as well as set up the two bedside tables they had bought. Something easy enough that even Luffy couldn’t fail it, Sanji had said on their way to the apartment and Zoro had agreed that it sounded easy. Apparently it wasn’t.

While Usopp whisper-yelled at Luffy, barely audible from their spot in the living room, Zoro already mentally calculated the cost of a new wardrobe. At least he hoped it was the wardrobe and not the bed - they could live out of boxes for the rest of the month, if push came to shove, but they couldn’t sleep on the floor for close to three weeks. Sanji’s posture was bad enough already.

Sanji took a deep breath and went to check on both of them. Usopp magically turned silent as soon as Sanji had opened the door and Zoro used the silence to concentrate on his coffee table. If Franky had been there already, all this would have been way easier. He flipped it again, now that Sanji couldn’t see him, and finally what was in front of him started to make sense. He probably shouldn’t have thrown out the manual as loudly as he did („It’s a couch table, Nami, it’s not rocket science.“) but he surely wouldn’t admit it now. Even though Nami was out on a quest to get them lunch, Sanji could still hear him and he would tell Nami for sure.

Meanwhile, Sanji came back from the bedroom into the living, not saying a word, and Zoro had hope it meant that it wasn’t as bad as it sounded. Sanji quietly made his way towards the windows, opened one and then lit his cigarette while leaning out. Whoever lived above them would really learn to love them, eventually.

„I can call Nami and asked if she could get alcohol as well as food“, Sanji said, instead of explaining what exactly happened and Zoro was sure he didn’t want to know. He still prayed it was the closet.

„Please“, he answered instead of asking for an elaboration and Sanji got his phone out of his back pocket to call Nami. Zoro finished his table silently, listening to Sanji telling Nami that, yes, they would need alcohol to get through the afternoon and, no, he wouldn’t negatively impact their ability to put together furniture. At least the second one was true. It couldn’t get any worse.

Fifteen minutes later, after Zoro deemed their coffee table looked enough like a table to pass, Nami came back with more food than Zoro had hoped and at least the same amount of alcohol. She gave Zoro’s coffee table exactly one look, before she determined it ‚too shaky‘ and decided that she would rather place her food on the ground. Luffy, Usopp and Zoro didn’t care where they ate either way, they were just too hungry. Sanji protested lightly, but when Zoro reminded him that he could have started on the table and chairs and the only reason he didn’t was because he had to nag Zoro with his coffee table, Sanji agreed, too.

„Oh, by the way“, Nami said, looking way too happy for the catastrophe around her, „Robin called while I was waiting for the food. Franky’s afternoon appointment has cancelled. They’ll be here in approximately an hour.“

This was the first good news Zoro had heard all day. Sanji’s mood instantly brightened, too.

„Cool, Franky can surely fix the closet I broke“, Luffy cheered brightly and Nami seemed to consider hitting him for a second. Zoro was just happy it was indeed only the closet, and not the bed.

„Maybe he can look over the coffee table, too“, Usopp suggested, peeking over Luffy’s shoulder to throw an uncertain glance towards the coffee table, as if he didn’t trust it. It was fine, Zoro reassured him at the same Sanji declared Usopp’s idea as great. Why did no one trust Zoro with assembling furniture? He could do just fine and he didn’t even need a manual.

And hour later, after lunch and after a desperate hunt for the only trashcan they took with them - the one that had belonged to Zoro once, because Sanji’s old trashcan was a part of one of his countertops and he left those in his old apartment - Robin and Franky arrived. They brought Chopper with them, which got Luffy to cheer and Nami promptly assigned both of them to ‚box carrying duty‘. Which just meant they had to carry the boxes from the van up to the apartment, but Luffy somehow managed to make it into a game. Usopp insisted he also needed to be assigned to ‚box carrying duty‘ for unfortunately for him, he was decent in building furniture, so Nami decided he had to stay.

Franky, as predicted, repaired both the wardrobe and the coffee table in record time, while Robin and Nami worked on the bookcase together. Sanji and Zoro went to assemble the chairs and Usopp got the table. Zoro had wanted to do that first, but Sanji didn’t trust him with another table, and assigned him two of the chairs instead. Those went better, because Sanji acted according to the manual and Zoro just copied his boyfriend. Franky build them some extra storage units with the leftover materials and Usopp input. He was in and out of the kitchen again, before either Zoro or Sanji were done with their chairs.

Luffy and Chopper had finished carrying up the boxes and declared that they would work on the nightstands now. Sanji sent Usopp to look after them, while he himself went to the living room to discuss with Robin and Nami which boxes they had to unpack first. Zoro really couldn’t care less, as long as all of the boxes were empty at the end of the day. He thought they could make a system for that afterwards, Sanji insisted that they needed the system now, or everything would become chaotic. They agreed that they couldn’t agree on that.

So while Zoro did the final touches on the last chair, Sanji discussed the adequate placement of everything with Nami and Robin and Franky did who-knew-what with a drill in their hallway, Zoro dared to believe that they were actually close to finishing. Only to hear another loud bang from the bedroom. Again.

„Monkey D. Luffy“, Nami roared, before Zoro even had the time to think about what possibly could have happened. Then everything turned into screaming. First, Nami, he sounded like she wanted to skin the guys alive. Second, Usopp, who insisted he only looked away for a brief second. Third, Chopper, who insisted even more than Usopp that he had nothing to do with it -even though no one made an accusation towards him. Fourth, Luffy, who tried to argue that he had only wanted to help. 

Zoro hesitantly got up, maneuvered carefully past Nami and the guys in the living room and stood in the doorframe leading to the bedroom. The damage - Zoro observed - was irreparable. If he didn’t know this whole heap of wood used to be a bed, he wouldn’t have guessed it. He didn’t even want to know what Luffy did to it. From behind, Sanji put his chin on Zoro’s shoulder and looked at the mess that used to be their bed, with a look of complete defeat in his eyes.

„We need a new bed“, Sanji observed calmly.

„I’m not buying ikea furniture again!“, Zoro shot back immediately and Sanji agreed with him, via a kiss on his cheek. Later, when he was desperately trying to build their new bed, Zoro had to admit that ikea might not have been the problem, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For all those of you, who read yesterdays part of the series: Please take this pure fluff as my apology.
> 
> And for all those, who didn’t: I hope you enjoyed the fluff.
> 
> Also, i really like this imagine, of the strawhats all trying to be helpful, when someone moves, but failing because the don’t know how to furniture and Franky just doing his thing in the background, being the only productive one. (Usopp could be, but he gets caught up in Luffy’s shenanigans.


End file.
